isurv1vorfandomcom-20200213-history
Twists
A Twist is a game-changing device implemented in order to throw players a curveball, sometimes providing disadvantages to those who were assumed in power and advantages for players who were otherwise fated for an early elimination. Twists are pre-determined before a game is played out, thus voiding the Production team from acts of favoritism. Standard Twists Tribe Switch When an even (or odd) number of players remain after typically 3-4 rounds, tribes are more than likely to be jumbled up in order to create new dynamics and social politics. These are done by use of either a Schoolyard Pick'Em by two (or more dependant on tribes) captains. *In the event of an odd numbered amount of players, one player typically is not assigned a tribe and will later join the losing side upon completion of that particular round. Exile The concept of Exile is to have one player resigned to complete isolation away from their camp and the game as a whole, whilst this is quite difficult to maintain online the players who are competing will adhere otherwise be subjected to punishments for those who break this rule. The player who is Exiled would sometimes be granted Immunity to avoid elimination. Tribe Split / Absorbed In some cases new tribes are created - this is similiar to that of a tribe switch but as opposed to joining a rival side, but instead be given a new tribe name and color not yet used in the competition. This is usually based around a Pick'Em with Captains. iSurv1vor Twists Fiji tbc Patagonia *Exile - One player would be exiled each round to avoid Tribal Council by the Immune Tribe, this was retired at the Final Nine. The Greek Isles tbc China *Red Rover - When the tribes were whittled to two, enabling the winning tribe to kidnap a losing tribe player or place somebody from their team to the losing tribe. Egypt *Slaves vs Pharaohs - Those on Pharaohs would have a smaller tribe but receive advantages at Challenges, whilst Slaves would have a much larger tribe but receive disadvantages. Cambodia *Men vs Women - Divided by their Gender and compete against one another. *Kidnapping - The winning tribe would kidnap one player from the losing team and they would become apart of their new tribe. Hawaii *Ghost Marchers - Three players (two seasoned from previous seasons + a newbie) coming into the game after wreaking havoc for several rounds. All-Stars *The Power of Dagda - Utilising different twists from previous seasons, The Power of Dagda changed each round. Peru *Tribe Chief - When the two tribes merged, a Tribal Chief was introduced. Similar that to HoH from Big Brother, the winner of Immunity would become the Chief and nominate two players for elimination, then the tribe would vote. Canada tbc Arabia tbc Fans vs Favorites tbc Bermuda *One Tribe - For the entirity of the game (sans two rounds as "teams" as opposed to tribes) every player would attend Tribal Council with one player Immune. Heroes vs Villains *Divided by Honor/Duplicity - The returning players were placed onto their tribe based on their actions from previous seasons. Faroe Islands *''Veteran Redemption'' - Three former players of iSurv1vor were invited under the impression they were automatcially casted and assigned a tribe, the opening twist to this season was that only two would join the main group. *''Loki Scroll ''- A treemail-esque type parchment awarded to a player on the losing tribe which is determined by the winning tribe. The Loki Scroll is typically a punishment in order to keep morale low.